thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Protecting Mhina
Protecting Mhina is an episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis Upon hearing news from Jasiri about Mhina absence for the morning patrol, the lion guard heads out to find to mhina and his clan and protect them from being hunted down by poachers. Plot After being absence for the morning patrol, Kion decides to go check out what's going on. Once the lion guard makes it to Chakula Plains. They asked Jasiri, Madoa, Hafsa and Mlinzi have they seen Mhina and Mhina's Adopted Family informs them that they haven't seen mhina all day either and are starting to get worried. So the lion guard and Hafsa clan starts looking for mhina all over the pride lands and will ask any pride landers have they seen him anywhere. After a while they are starts to fear the worst has happen to Mhina. Until Ono spots a lone lyena that looks like Mhina an the distance. Thinking that it's Mhina, Hafsa's Clan and the lion guard Begins to follow the lyena trying to ask him where he was. They eventually makes it to the Jungle Oasis, and Hafsa tells them that the jungle oasis is thought to be the oldest part of the pride lands. Fuli then Spots the lyena again and tells the guard that it look like his headed towards a mud hole near the ravine the lyena eventually went behind the waterfall. And Once Kion and the others followed it inside they see a whole clan of lyena's including the one they followed and Mhina. Once they saw mhina they ran over and hugged him. Fuli then asked him why haven't seen him all day and mhina tells them that he and his clan has been running away from some Poachers for the pass few days. Kion tells them that Mhina and his clan could stay at Pride rock until they get rid of the Poachers. Mhina Agreed to the idea and thanked the lion guard as he and the rest of the clan gets ready to leave. Once at Pride Rock, While Kion and Mhina was talking to Nala and Simba about the Poachers. Uchoraji and his Friend Sarafu are seen Playfully chasing Shauri, Belee and Denahi around The Royal Den. Once Simba and Nala says it was alright for mhina and his clan to stay until the Poachers were gone. Mhina happily Hugs Kion, the Lion guard, Nala and Simba and ran inside to tell the rest of his clan the great news. Later on, Mhina and his Clan was stalking a gazelle when the Poachers showed up again. Which caused the gazelle to run away. When anga swoops over the Pride Lands, checking up on them, she sees that They are in trouble and fly's back to tell the rest of the guard. The Clan flee's in terror, and the Poachers chases after them. Uchoraji manages to evade them by getting in crocodile infested water, when two the Poachers got close one of the crocodiles jumps out of the water, scaring the two away. The other two Poachers approach the rest of the clan, they too having failed to catch one of the lyenas. Kion and the rest of arrives. And Kion saves Mhina and the rest of Mhina's Clan by using the Roar of the Elders, which causes the Poachers to Leave the Pride lands. After the poachers were gone. Mhina asked kion and his lion guard if they would like to join his clan as a thank you for saving them. To which Kion and his friends agreed. Transcript Coming Soon! Characters Major characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Mhina * Anga * Amira * Shauri Minor characters * Marigold * Nita * Kovu * Kiara * Nala * Simba * Uchoraji * Muhangus * Muhanga * Laini * Azaad * Salehe * Mohatu (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Kamaria * Simba jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Ahadi jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Askari jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Kion jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Kiara jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Twin Ndugu and Dada Nzuri (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Sarafina Jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Dhamira and Cherryheart * Malaika * Njere * Mpishi * Makini * Rafiki * Anga * Kora * Vitani * Kata * Maya * Denahi * Belee * Clea * Fila * Hafsa * Jasiri * Madoa * Mlinzi * Moto * Haraka * Ona * Hamu * Jenny Brown * Littlefoot * Phineas Flynn * Stacy Hirano * Petrie * Cera * Chomper * Spike * Msichana Mzuri * Kiongozi Wa Baadaye * Ducky * Cadance Flynn * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Antagonists * Poachers Groups * The Lion Guard * Mhina's Clan * Simba's Pride * Hafsa's Clan Trivia Category:Princess ava15 Category:Fanfiction